1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including the pixel, and a method of driving the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices that overcome shortcomings of a cathode ray tube (CRT) (e.g., weight and volume) have been developed. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device.
Recently, as demand for organic light emitting display devices with high resolution has increased, research, on the organic light emitting display devices with high resolution has been performed. For high resolution, research is conducted on using n-channel type transistors that have high operation speeds, when compared to p-channel type transistors, and that are advantageous for manufacturing large-area display devices.